


Muddy Sunday

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with mud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“Where are they?” Buffy asked as she paced around the kitchen. 

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Willow comforted. Dawn and Wesley were supposed to be home two hours ago. 

“I shouldn’t have left her with him.” 

“Wesley isn’t that bad.” 

“He’s going to be a whole lot worse when I get through with him.” 

The front door flew open and in walked the couple, rather worse for wear. They stood covered head to toe in mud. 

“Wes, Dawn?” Willow asked, “What happened?” 

“We went a couple of rounds with swamp thing,” Dawn explained as she looked at the damage the ordeal did to her hair. “Okay Buffy, hate your job.” 

“Guys you’re ruining the carpet!” Buffy exclaimed. “Go get cleaned up.” 

“Hello, bathroom is upstairs,” Dawn said as she crossed her arms. 

Buffy smiled. “There is a hose in the backyard.” 

“What are you kidding? It’s freezing out there.” 

“I’ll make you some hot chocolate.” 

The duo sighed and made their way into the yard. Wesley picked up the hose. 

“Ladies first.” 

“I don’t think so. I’m wearing a very thin shirt and - ” 

Wesley raised an eyebrow. Dawn grabbed the hose from him and turned it on. As she washed the mud from her companion she noticed how the water made his clothes cling to his muscular form. 

“Dawn?” Wesley repeated. 

“Huh?” he smiled. 

“Your turn.” 

Dawn nodded and handed him the hose and stood in the middle of the yard. As she was getting cleaned she felt like she was in a wet T-shirt competition, though she wasn’t all that put off by the audience. When they were finished they walked into the kitchen. Willow handed them both blankets. 

“I hope you learned your lesson,” Buffy said as she served them their drinks. 

“That being a Slayer is hard work and shouldn’t be taken lightly,” Dawn repeated the speech Buffy gave her everytime she got into trouble. 

“Exactly,” Buffy yawned. “Well time for bed. Wes, if you want you can sleep on the couch.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I’ll get some pillows.” Willow followed Buffy upstairs. 

Dawn looked at Wes. “Would you think it weird if I said I had fun tonight?” 

“Maybe, if I didn’t agree with your sentiments.” 

“We should do this more often, but next time without the mud.” 

“Oh, I don’t know getting dirty does have its benefits.” He leaned in and gently kissed her. 

Willow came back into the kitchen. Dawn suddenly got nervous. Did she see? Would she tell Buffy? 

“Well time for bed I think that includes you too, Dawn.” 

She swallowed and nodded they said goodnight to Wesley and went upstairs. As Dawn headed into her room Willow stopped her. 

“Do me a favour? Try and stay in your own bed.” 

Dawn smiled. “I’ll try but I’m not promising anything.”


End file.
